


Enough For Now

by skyfireflies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domesticity, Growing Up, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfireflies/pseuds/skyfireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, it’s Daiki who brings up the idea of moving in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andreaphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaphobia/gifts).



> Written for the domesticity meme over on tumblr.

Surprisingly, it’s Daiki who brings up the idea of moving in together. 

He does it so casually that it takes Tetsuya a minute to register what, exactly, he’s talking about. They’re having lunch at a little cafe, and Tetsuya’s picking at his food just like always when Daiki says, between mouthfuls of food, “Let’s live together, Tetsu,” like they’re talking about something as trivial as the weather. 

Tetsuya is a hard person to surprise, but that pretty much does it. Out of all the words he’d expect to come out of Daiki’s mouth, those are so low on the list that it never even occurred to him. He carefully puts his glass down on the table before he can drop it, and stares blankly at the other from across the table. 

“...Do you really think that’s a good idea, Aomine-kun?” he says, calmly, tilting his head a little at the other in curiosity. Daiki just blinks, and then shrugs, taking a massive bite out of his sandwich and swallowing it before he bothers to answer. 

“Well, why not? D’you really want to live with your parents forever? And please, please don’t say yes to that, Tetsu.” Daiki replies, reaching over to steal some of the chips off Tetsuya’s plate. Tetsuya watches all this impassively, letting his gaze fall on the window, looking out at the way the sun is setting behind the trees. Daiki’s had his own place for almost a year, now, he thinks, idly.

In the end, Tetsuya can’t really come up with any excuses, and so, of course, Daiki takes it as an agreement. 

 

 

Three weeks later, Tetsuya wakes up at five in the morning to his phone screaming into his ear from halfway under his pillow. From his place on the floor beside the bed, Nigou makes an annoyed growling noise, and Tetsuya reaches and tries to feel out his phone without having to open his eyes. “Aomine-kun, it’s very early,” he says, voice all hoarse with sleep. 

Daiki, for his part, doesn’t sound tired at all-- he sounds like he’s been awake for hours, and Tetsuya knows, with a sudden certainty, that he’s kept himself awake on energy drinks all night yet again. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Tetsu. I just got impatient, you know? You can sleep more over at my place, if you want. I thought I’d come by and help you start moving stuff...” he says, speaking so fast Tetsuya has to put all his effort into trying to understand him with his limited ability to comprehend anything at this ungodly hour of the morning.

Any sane person would just hang up on him and go back to sleep, but Tetsuya just sighs and tries to pull himself up out of bed, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “Aomine-kun, you aren’t supposed to be here until noon...” he says, padding over to his window and stretching a little, looking down onto the street. It’s just as he’d thought it would be; there’s Daiki, leaning against the driver’s side door of his crappy little gas hog of a car, waving up at him with that shit-eating grin on his face.

Tetsuya makes a face that he hopes is considerably threatening, thwarted slightly by how he ends up yawning into the phone. 

“I got you some tea, Tetsu, so come on! Your parents aren’t home anyway, right?” Daiki says, and Tetsuya can read the hopeful puppy look on his face even from this distance. Of course he knows that, half the time Daiki practically lived here, in middle school. It doesn’t make it any less irritating right now, though-- Tetsuya only sighs, looking from the window to where Nigou’s sitting by his bedroom door, tail wagging. 

“Alright, Aomine-kun,” he says, simply, “I’ll let you in. You can give me the tea, and while I’m taking a shower, you can take Nigou for a walk. And -then- we can start moving things.” he says, in a tone that leaves no room for argument. He can’t help smiling at the face Daiki makes, but in the end, the other relents, and so Tetsuya hangs up, puts Nigou on his leash and takes him downstairs. He lets the other inside, takes his tea, and holds the leash out to Daiki without a word. 

 

 

A few hours later, Tetsuya is really, really regretting agreeing to this. Well, not -all- of it, exactly, but at least the part where Daiki decided that five in the morning was a reasonable time to do anything at all. If only his phone had died in the middle of the night, he thinks, irritably, as he stares at the mountain of boxes currently piled in what’s now -their- tiny living room. There’s hardly room to walk, but Daiki doesn’t seem to notice at all. In fact, Daiki is in a better mood than Tetsuya’s seen him in ages; it’d be a little unsettling, if it wasn’t so...well, cute. 

Okay, so maybe this isn’t so bad after all. Daiki’s smiling, and that’s enough to ease a little of Tetsuya’s irritation; the nap he takes on the couch helps get rid of the rest of it, and when he wakes up his head’s in Daiki’s lap. There are long, calloused fingers threading through his hair, and Tetsuya decides to feign sleep just a little longer. Just a little longer, he wants to stay like this.

“A little longer” turns out to be the rest of the afternoon into the evening, and this time Tetsuya wakes to the smell of greasy takeout food filling the flat. His head’s no longer in Daiki’s lap, but that’s because the person in question is sitting on the floor, facing him from across the table, stuffing his face full of food. When he realizes Tetsuya’s awake, he grins widely and points to one of the cartons with his chopsticks. 

“Didn’t want to wake you up,” is all he says, and if Tetsuya’s surprised at the consideration, he doesn’t show it. He only nods, pulling himself to sit up, and stretches before reaching for his food and digging in at a much slower, more human pace-- how Daiki manages to eat like he does is a mystery Tetsuya really doesn’t want to solve.

He’s in the middle of a bite when he notices Nigou; the dog’s got his head resting on Daiki’s leg, looking up at him with those pitiful, hopeful eyes, and every once in awhile Daiki reaches down and ruffles his fur a little, eliciting a little grunt of affection from him. Tetsuya watches all this, but doesn’t say a word about it; he just carries on eating, quietly. When he’s done, he sits his half-empty carton of rice and vegetables aside and sips at the water Daiki’d gotten for him. 

“Aren’t you tired yet, Aomine-kun?” he asks, watching the other closely. Yes, he thinks, Daiki looks exhausted-- exhausted, but happy. Still, the other shakes his head a little, shrugging, as he picks the last bits of rice out and chews them thoughtfully. 

“Slept a little while you did,” he says, starting to gather up their trash to take to the kitchen, “I was hungry when I woke up, so I ordered this, but I didn’t want to wake you up. Thought I’d just let you sleep.” 

Tetsuya just nods, slowly, looking around. “It’s a mess...” he says, sighing. 

“Don’t worry about it. We can unpack everything later. The important part is that it’s all here, right?” Daiki replies, pulling himself to his feet. As he wanders off to the kitchen, Tetsuya watches him go with the barest hint of a smile on his face. 

Yes, he thinks, Daiki’s right. That’s the most important part. They can work out everything else later-- right now, this is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
